The girl with honey eyes
by Kirika
Summary: The crew is in high school now, but what happens when Eriol's cousin comes to Japan? And what does the man who killed their parents still wants from them? chapter up - Explanations
1. prologue: School: Day one

Here I am, sat down to study, listening to Sheryl Crow and eating popcorn, but all I can do is think about non-related things, and this stupid dog keeps crying at me!!!! Ok, two little pops won't mess up his digesting functions, at least he'll stay quiet..  
  
-Disclaimer: I do own Clamp and CCS! In my dreams. In real world? You've gotta be kidding! I live in Brazil, so don't sue me! There's nothing to be taken but debts. #thinking# Hey, that would be good!!! #shows boxes full of bills# Does anybody want?  
  
Suppi: Man, you DO talk too much -.-'  
  
Kirika: Gomen ^^#  
  
BTW, the story is after Syaoran gets back to Japan (according to the manga story line), everybody (the kids, ne?) is 15, in 9th grade.  
  
"talking" 'thinking' #action#  
  
===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / =====  
  
Sakura opened the door, gasping for air, while everybody clapped at her cheerfully  
  
"Ohayou *gasp* minna!"  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan"  
  
"One more second and..." Came a voice behind her  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Ohayou, sensei!"  
  
"Ohayou Kinomoto-chan"  
  
She bowed and went to her seat, the same one she took all her school life (A/N c'mon, the one by the window, one before the last..)  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan, ohayou Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Ohayou Sakura!" they answered together.  
  
High School was much harder than what they had experienced before, but things stood almost the same. They now attended at Seijou High, and there were a lot of new faces, but the main group remained untouched (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Naoko). Eriol was still in England, but kept close contact to his friends.  
  
In just a few months Sakura and Syaoran were already one of the most popular couples of the school, much to Tomoyo's happiness, who now had a suitable excuse to make Sakura new outfits.  
  
"Konnichiwa class! Today we have a new student from England" it was only then they noticed the tall, skinny girl next to the door, with a long, dark green hair tied in a tress, her fringe escaping from it, almost hiding her light honey eyes, which made her look really pretty, but even if she smiled while presenting herself - Yumiko Yamamoto -, her whole body exhaled sadness.  
  
#Yumiko's POV#  
  
Omg!! They are giving me THE look again. come on, think about happiness. butterflies, a picnic, and a flower field. ok, everything's fine. breath, just breathe.  
  
What? Sensei is talking to me?  
  
"Huh? Where should I seat?"  
  
"Alright, behind the girl with purple hair"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"And please, Daidouji, would you mind showing the school to Yamamoto-chan during the break? Thanks." Akano-sensei said, followed by an agreement nod from Tomoyo.  
  
#Normal POV#  
  
For most students, nothing happened, to others, she slightly brightened her mood, but only two were able to feel how hard it was being for her, even if they didn't know exactly why. In a second she was greeting everybody on the surroundings, while the teacher talked to a few students about homework.  
  
After physics, they were going to have lunch, and were almost leaving when Tomoyo asked:  
  
"Ano.. Yamamoto-san, would you like to have lunch with us?" Greenish-yellow eyes reached her, smiling, but for a second she would've sworn they were about to cry.  
  
"Sure! It'll be nice to know you guys better, I really liked this school."  
  
'Why does she gets gloomy when it comes to school?'  
  
"And please call me Yumiko." #smiling#  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances 'what's her secret?' they asked each other mentally.  
  
No matter which angle was taken, only one question burned all the class: what does this girl hide?  
  
===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / ===== / / =====  
  
So, how was it? Please let me know, k? I don't care if you'll flame, but please take it easy, after all, this is my first one. Thanks for reading, and please review!  
  
Kirika: Hey Suppi! What did ya think?  
  
Suppi: #laid in the carpet next to my dog# -.-zzzzzzzz  
  
Kirika: #fall down anime style# - -* itai... 


	2. chapter one: Singing with you

Kirika: #yawn#..... Well, I hope I get better with time.... my first chapter was a little piece of junk..  
  
Suppi: Great! She knows it!!!!!!  
  
Kirika: Mou, Suppi... - -'  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own about this story is Yumiko (and possible new characters, if I ever finish this fic), so nor the characters, nor the lyrics here are mine, and I don't know whom the rights for it belong to (well, clamp owns ccs, but the lyrics I have no idea).  
  
By the way, if anyone wants to be my beta reader, put it on your review, k? Thanks! And special thanks to Sakura Potato, the only one who had the guts (until now) to cheer up this first time sailor. Thanks!!!!!!  
  
#Yumiko's POV#  
  
What am I doing here? They are so happy, so normal! People like me shouldn't be allowed to disturb this..  
  
Naoko makes Sakura's face so funny with her stories ^^.. After lunch we went on with the school tour.  
  
"And finally, this is the music room" told me the purple haired girl  
  
"Tomoyo, why don't you sing us something?" asked Rika  
  
They must be really good friends, everyone agrees, they don't seem to argue very often.#grins# It almost remembers me of..  
  
"I don't know.. What do you think about, Yumiko?"  
  
"Well, I.. I'd really like to hear you.. Your voice is so soft.."  
  
"Then... what should I sing?"  
  
"What about The Sing one?" Sakura winced at her  
  
Which sing? Anyway, she seemed to understand, and soon the soft tune echoed in the almost empty room.  
  
"Yoru no sora ni matataku..."  
  
Oh.... this is so.... perfect to her voice... Somewhat childish, soft, sweet. Just like her. will I ever be this carefree again? #closing eyes#  
  
The last note was sang, and we all clapped to her beautiful vice  
  
"Wai! Your singing is getting even better now Tomoyo-chan" Sakura congratulated her friend.  
  
"Arigatou" #bowing#smiling#  
  
Oh my God, my face is wet? I hope I can disguise this...  
  
"Yumiko-san, is anything hurting?"  
  
Oh, too late... Please don't look at me like this... Thanks Rika, now they're all looking at me concerned about my crying. Oh my, why did I close my eyes? My first day and I can't even....  
  
#pretending to be touched# "Oh Tomoyo-chan, it was so beautiful... #wiping the tears# Thank you so much for this!!! Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the toilet. Where do we meet?"  
  
"I believe today we have physical education after 10th grade... we can meet next to the courts." Said Sakura smiling  
  
"By the way did you know that..."  
  
"Can't you stop lying, Yamazaki?" Chiharu said while pulling his ear, leaving the room. #everyone sweatdrop#  
  
"Well, meet you there!"  
  
I'm alone then? A few moments later, though, it seemed like someone was heading back. The steps came closer and closer, but finally I entered the toilet, wanting to drown on the sink so I wouldn't see the pity in their eyes, never, ever would disturb their happy world again. My face was soaked up when the door slowly opened, and I wanted to disappear.  
  
"Yumiko... Daijoubu?"  
  
Huh? She's smiling at me? No pity? Durr! Of course, you told her her singing touched you, how could she be worried about you crying? Thanks God she believed me...  
  
"Yes...*sniff* you are such a great singer..."  
  
"Arigatou! #bows slightly# but with your mature, deep voice, you must be a better singer than me... are you an alto?"  
  
Why nobody ever gets it right?  
  
"No, I'm a soprano, just like you"  
  
"REALLY?????? YOU KNOW HOW TO SING?????"  
  
#nod#  
  
"CAN YOU SING ME SOMETHING??????" #hyper look#  
  
Gee, is she always this frenetic?  
  
"If you want.... do you know Carmina Burana? I'll sing the high part of O Fortuna k?  
  
"You choose!"  
  
I prepared my whole body, after all, it is not such an easy music, but I like it a lot.  
  
"Sorsalutis, et virtutis, michi nunc contraria  
  
Est affectus, et defectus, semper in angaria  
  
Hac in hora, sine mora, cor de pulsum tangite  
  
Quod per sortem, ster nit fortem, mecum o-omnes plangite"  
  
When I opened my eyes after the last note, breathing heavily (high tunes are not as easy to sing as they may sound, believe me), it was to see a stunned girl in front of me. Before I could think about complaining, she had already grabbed my fist and pulled me around the corridors to the music room, this time filled by the 11th grade choir, more or less 40 voices.  
  
Holy smoke! Does she intend to make me sing in front of all of them? She must be nuts!  
  
"Sensei, I'm really sorry for interrupting you now, but you DO have to hear this girl!"  
  
Tomoyo, let me go.... I promise I'll never sing again... and why is the teacher measuring me? It seems like I'm an object to be bought....  
  
"Well, for you to do such a thing, she must be really good, but as you see more than 40 of your classmates are waiting, and I can not hear her while they do nothing."  
  
Disbelief... pure disbelief was what Rosa-sensei's face showed. 'This skinny girl, with a perfect soprano voice? No way!' that's what she must be thinking by now... just like every single regent I've met... so original from her... okay, I don't need it either. They were still arguing when I raised my voice for the first time:  
  
"Tomoyo, she's absolutely right, it's non-sense, and I'm not that good anyways... she can hear me another day 'which I hope is February 30', we are going to be late."  
  
"Wait a second! YOU are a soprano?"  
  
"Actually yes. Doushite?"  
  
"Sing me something!"  
  
Hmm... she's being rude.... I see... Her disbelief is fading...  
  
"What would you like me to sing?"  
  
"The one you sang to me!!!!!" Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
Whoa! She's really hyper about this... I wonder why..... Unfortunately, there's no time for it...  
  
"Would you please play a G to me? No, the higher one.... thanks!" No one is paying attention, thanks Kami-Sama!!  
  
This time I put all my feeling into it, after all, there's more than a girl listening to me right now. Each note had the right feeling for a song with such a satiric meaning. 1, 2, 3, 4. shut up!  
  
"So sensei, isn't she good?" Tomoyo asked triumphantly.  
  
The whole choir is quiet now, as if a silence spell was cast over them. Oh my, it's not such a big deal.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm leaving, or I'll be late for p.e.. see you!"  
  
I had the door almost closed behind me when I heard the teacher's voice, rude and surprised:  
  
"Make sure she is here in the next rehearsal! And now go or you will be late too."  
  
Quick steps followed me again, and soon she was smiling widely by my side.  
  
"Oh, she loved you!!! They were so surprised, when you stopped we could hear a pin drop! By the way, I put your name in the choir list." #fading voice#  
  
Was she afraid of my reaction? This is going to be the silliest thing I'll ever do, but I'm tired of this game.  
  
"No problem. I would really like to sing with you" #smiling#  
  
"hey, there they are! Guys you won't believe it!!!! #talking really loud# Sakura, Syaoran, is everything fine? #looking concerned#"  
  
Oh no, not now..  
  
CONTINUES...  
  
  
  
Suppi: why did you stop there? It's now the fun will begin!!!!  
  
Kirika: I've got to study now, and this is already way too long to be read, my readers (do I have more then one?) will get tired.. But I can promise, the next one will be a lot more exciting!  
  
Suppi: I believe you.. #ironic expression#  
  
Kirika: I really mean it! But I'll put it up tomorrow, because now I have to study for this stupid biology test.. Why do I have to go to school??? T_T kisses, hugs, and please review!!!  
  
p.s: I'm sorry but I don't know why sometimes punctuation changes, some periods get missing, italics and capitalization too, doesn't matter how many times I upload it, it doesn't fix.... My apologies #bows deeply# 


	3. chapter two: What the?

Kirika: After a looong break from writing (stupid tests!), here you have, the third chapter!!!!  
  
Suppi: As if anyone cares..  
  
Kirika: Maybe they don't, but I like writing, and so what? As long as I have some space here to put my fic, it will be ok to me..... No problem if people forget about that blue button dooown there.. but if chaps take a long time to update, you'll know what it is: LOR!!!  
  
Suppi: stop blabbing and let'em read!  
  
Kirika: ok, ok..  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own it... Or else fans would already have 6 or 7 series, besides the first 2. so you see... I'm not the owner...  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Author notes)  
  
#Action#  
  
  
  
The Girl With Honey Eyes  
  
Chap.1 review:  
  
#Yumiko's POV#  
  
Quick steps followed me again, and soon she was smiling widely by my side.  
  
"Oh, she loved you!!! They were so surprised, when you stopped we could hear a pin drop! By the way, I put your name in the choir list." #fading voice#  
  
Was she afraid of my reaction? This is going to be the silliest thing I'll ever do, but I'm tired of this game.  
  
"No problem. I would really like to sing with you" #smiling#  
  
"hey, there they are! Guys you won't believe it!!!! #talking really loud# Sakura, Syaoran, is everything fine? #looking concerned#"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
What the??  
  
#Normal POV#  
  
'Oh no, not now..' Thought Yumiko  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran had surprised look in their faces, and Tomoyo, for her long experience with the card captors, knew something was NOT right.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Tomoyo, why do you ask?" #trying to look innocent# 'what is it? I have never sensed it before, and so dark....' she thought, feeling the strange presence grow stronger as it approached the school area. Li was tense as well, but none of them saw Yumiko's expression change. The four of them stood near the school building, while the other kids were already going to the courts.  
  
"I... I forgot something in my locker, I'll be right back." Yumiko said, but it was like talking to the wind, only Tomoyo paid some attention to her  
  
"Go Yumiko-san... And be careful" she said, half whispering, as if trying not to startle whatever her friends were sensing.  
  
'Uh? Does she know something about it? I hope not...' she thought, while dashing towards the lockers.  
  
Meanwhile, things were getting worst for the couple out there.  
  
"Do you recognize it Sakura?"  
  
"No, it's an evil presence... Very evil one, and coming to us very fast!"  
  
She barely had time to finish her sentence when the trees became alive, and their branches extended, holding every single student around, covering the whole courtyard.  
  
""Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light!! RELEASE!" (A/n: sorry, I know these aren't the right words, but I wasn't able to find out the ones used in American dubbing. if you know it, please tell me. thanks ^^) "Float, take us to a safe place, release and dispel!" Sakura shouted, feeling panic take her mind as she saw her classmates almost dying down there.  
  
Soon they were at the school rooftop, and Sakura was as dumbfounded as before, trying to understand what was happening, why was it happening, and why four years after her card capturing days something like this would happen.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know!!!! What is that? Who is making it???" #almost out of control#  
  
"Calm down Sakura, my dear. we have to save them first, or all we'll have will be their corpses, and no explanation for what happened. Can you feel where it's stronger? Where it is coming from?" Syaoran held her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes, bringing her back from the wave of despair that was carrying her.  
  
"It.. I can't say it, there's no difference at all, it's everywhere!!!!" now she was at the verge of crying, fear talking hold of her again.  
  
"No it's not. Look better. everything's going to be fine.." He said, in a soothing way, holding her tight, until she finally relaxed a little, concentrating to find the focused energy.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and she rushed to the fence.  
  
"There! The big tree at the left corner!"  
  
"Thunder dragon, come to me!"  
  
The lightning bolt hit the tree, but a golden aura deflected it in many directions.  
  
"We have to brake that shield and destroy the tree, but how?"  
  
"Use The Sword and The Fiery."  
  
"But it's too far, I will never reach. if I only could get closer.."  
  
"Sakura, why don't you use The Fly, brake the shield and before it can get back, Syaoran use his fire spell?"  
  
"Good one Tomoyo!"  
  
"If I can't tape the two of you destroying this, at least make it quick."  
  
#Sweat drop from our kawai couple#  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
"I'll be fine, but I don't know if they will for too long.. and there will be other chances..."  
  
"Fly! Sword! Release and dispel!"  
  
She quickly dove to the forest of branches below her, fast as the wind, got near the tree and destroyed the shield.  
  
"LI!" she yelled, while a sneaky branch pulled her down to the ground, making her faint with the subtle shock.  
  
"Fire dragon, bring forth!"  
  
The whole mass of trees and branches disappeared, leaving behind fainted students. Syaoran found Sakura in a tree, her staff a few meters away from her, and the cards in her lap.  
  
"Sakura, wake up! Sakura!" he tried, but she didn't wake up.  
  
"Kaijuu, you'll be late again!" Tomoyo said, imitating her brother's tone.  
  
"HOEEE!!! AND I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!! Uh? Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome to Seijou high, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. "See, it's not that hard Syaoran. You just have to know how to make it!" #smiling#  
  
"I'm amazed!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I still have something to do.. Erase! Erase their memories of this incident, release and dispel!"  
  
======//=====//later that day, on their way home//====//=====//=====  
  
"Are you really ok Sakura? I mean, it was a big fall from there."  
  
"Yes Syaoran, I'm just a little worried. thanks for caring." #smiling#  
  
"How couldn't I care?"  
  
"KAWAAAAI!!!!!" (Who else squeals like that?)  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" #half-angry unison#  
  
"Ok. I won't interrupt anymore. but I can still tape it!"  
  
#Sweat drop#  
  
"Anyways, do you two have any idea of what attacked the school?"  
  
"No. I think it would be better to talk to Kero, or even Eriol-kun."  
  
"Why do we have to call him? He will be no better than the stuffed animal."  
  
"Syaoran, don't be mean to him. he's the reincarnation of Clow, so he knows a lot about magic, and if it is as evil as I think, it would be better to make him know it while we still have time. So, will you come to my house now? We can have some snacks, then we talk to Kero and Eriol..."  
  
Both of them nodded, and headed to Sakura's house.  
  
Continues..  
  
Kirika: well then, what did ya think?  
  
Suppi: ano.. this was interesting..  
  
Kirika: REALLY?  
  
Suppi: at least a little better than the other two.  
  
Kirika: -.- ' well, if you liked it, then review, if not, flame me! Thanks for the attention ^^ 


	4. chapter three: Talking

Kirika: well folks, I did it as fast as I could. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Suppi: good mood today?  
  
Kirika: no, I'm kind of drowsy now, that's what keeps me from keeping my spirit..  
  
Suppi: - -'  
  
Chapter 2- Review  
  
=====//=====//=====//=====//on their way home//=====//=====//======//=====  
  
"Anyways, do you two have any idea of what attacked the school?"  
  
"No. I think it would be better to talk to Kero, or even Eriol-kun..."  
  
"Why do we have to call him? He will be no better than the stuffed animal.."  
  
"Syaoran, don't be mean to him. he's the reincarnation of Clow, so he knows a lot about magic, and if it is as evil as I think, it would be better to make him know it while we still have time. So, will you come to my house now? We can have some snacks, then we talk to Kero and Eriol..."  
  
Both of them nodded, and headed to Sakura's house.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Thinking...  
  
=====//=====//=====//=====//kinomoto residence//=====//=====//=====//======  
  
"But you know Kero, I think that what we fought was not the same thing I was feeling before... but when we defeated it, the first one was gone... as if it got scared..."  
  
"And you, gaki, what do you say?"  
  
"Sakura is right, it was not the same thing, and it was already pretty hard to beat it, well, three different spells for the same thing... it was worst because we didn't see it coming, but it was very strong, indeed..."  
  
"You didn't count the Erase, Syaoran..." said Tomoyo thoughtfully  
  
"And how close did the dark presence get to you?" Kero asked  
  
"I think a quarter or less, but it could have been in the other side of the fence, so strong it felt, ne Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah... but what was that, and who sent it?"  
  
"Hey, and that Yumiko girl? She's very strange, even if her voice is angelic..." Tomoyo said, having a sudden thought.  
  
"I don't think so.. we would have felt it before, or at least sensed her aura... did you feel it Sakura?"  
  
"Wait a minute, which Yumiko? I know nothing about this girl!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kero-chan, but there were so many things we had to ask that I had no time to tell you about her. She's an exchange student from England."  
  
"But why Tomoyo thinks she's weird?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you.." Tomoyo began.  
  
While telling him the whole story of Yumiko's crying, and the choir awkward silence, Sakura went downstairs to pick some snacks.  
  
"I guess that's nothing else to be done than talk to Eriol.. I have no idea of what could it be, since the dark wizards don't usually strike on daylight.. they prefer the pitch nights, it makes their magic stronger, like an extension of their dark auras.."  
  
"Wait, you said dark auras?"  
  
"Sure Tomoyo, why?"  
  
"The spell that attacked school didn't have a golden one, Syaoran?  
  
"Yes. What means we have two threatens instead of one, two identities to find.."  
  
"And a call to make!" Said Sakura playfully, holding a serving dish with cake and tea.  
  
"Eavesdropper!" Tomoyo teased.  
  
#Blushing# "I didn't mean to, I was just bringing the..."  
  
"Baka, I was just kidding!"  
  
"Kid or not kid, let's eat!!!"  
  
#Sweat drop#  
  
"Kero! Don't be greedy!!"  
  
"I'm hungry! Your brother left me no food today."  
  
"The fridge was full!"  
  
"Oh, doesn't matter, let's eat, I can't wait to call Eriol!" (who else but Tomoyo?)  
  
"Hmm.sounds like Tomoyo-chan has a crush on someone!!!" (Sakura's turn...)  
  
#Blushing in every shade of red you can imagine# "No! Of course not! I'm just curious to know what wants to hurt you!!! Really!"  
  
"And to hear his voice again, wouldn't you like it too Tomoyo?" Syaoran got in the game. After all, not every day they had the chance to torture the sweet Tomoyo the same way she did to them, even after he and Sakura confessed each other their true feelings.  
  
"His deep, mature and sexy voice, talking to you about secrets you've long desired to hear? Wouldn't you like it?"  
  
"Sakura! Sexy voice? And I'm the one fantasizing about him!" #ironically outraged# 'thanks God! Sakura, thanks for the excuse for changing subject!'  
  
"Hey! Who do you like, after all???" #hurt look#  
  
"Come on, you know I was just teasing her! You are my one and only love, Li Syaoran!" and with that she simply threw herself in his arms.  
  
"KAWAAAI!!!!! This one goes to my special gallery of kisses! And now I can do new clothes for her, and I'm sure he won't object too, if I'm very tenuous. hohohohohohohoh! They'll be so kawai!!!!!!!!" (there goes Tomoyo- chan and her camera..)  
  
#Sweat drop#  
  
After they've eaten and talked for a while, it was time for them to call Eriol.  
  
#Whispers# "what should I say?"  
  
Tuuuu..  
  
"Sakura, ask if he's home, at least Nakuru or Suppi will be there.."  
  
Tuuuu...  
  
#Still whispering# " I think he's not.. No one's picking up the phone."  
  
Tuuuu..  
  
"Mr. Perfect is not home? Where are his servants?"  
  
Tuuu..  
  
#Normal tone# "Syaoran!"  
  
#Woman's voice# §sorry, but there's no Syaoran here§  
  
§Sorry, I mean, is Hiiragizawa-san home? §  
  
§He left yesterday, I believe he was going to spend some time at Japan.§  
  
§At. J-Japan? §  
  
§Yes. §  
  
§ A-Arigatou-gozaimasu§  
  
§ You are welcome. § #hang #  
  
"he's not home, sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"he. left yesterday, heading here.."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Kirika: Well, now that I'm awaken enough to apologize, first for the mistakes someone pointed (I tried to fix them, but if there is anything remaining, please tell me, ok? Thanks for the one who called my attention to it^^), second for updating so late.. And I believe you are going to kill me for what I'm going to say now. at least if you care a little bit for this fic.. Hmm.. I think I'm not going to tell it.. Bye bye!!!! #runs to the door#  
  
Suppi: You can't!!!!!! come on, you coward!!!! Tell them!!!! #grabs me from my pajamas collar#  
  
Kirika: *gasp* AAAARGH!!! Ok, I'll tell, I'll tell, but please let me go!!!!  
  
Suppi: Good girl..#releasing it#  
  
Kirika: Erm.. Ok, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for a month, since my mother blocked my internet connection until November 1st (due to some not very good grades. I HATE MATH!!!), and until the 14th I'll be having my final exams, so I PROMESS I'll type the chapters, and when I get my connection again I put them up all at once, ok? Hontoni Yakusoku!!!! 


	5. chapter four: Midnight Meetings

Kirika: Well, since I still have some time left before my connection is taken, I'll put this little thing up.. And if I'm very fast, maybe more later. see ya, folks!  
  
Suppi: I feel sorry for you..  
  
Kirika: Feel as you please, makes no difference to me..  
  
Disclaimer: unless CLAMP sells it, no, CCS won't ever be mine..  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Midnight Meetings  
  
Later, that day (well, as you can read, the title says the time, so.), in a dark street, two feminine figures talked at an empty and quiet café.  
  
"You know what you did today was wrong, don't you?" A woman said. She is totally hidden in the shadows; only her brown eyes glittered in the night  
  
"Of course I know, you two warned me about it all the time. But I'm tired of keeping low profile! I'm tired of hiding behind personalities that are not mine! I'm tired of running away like a coward! And above all, I'm tired of dishonoring my family's name!!!!!!" The younger woman replied. Her unforgettable green hair fell through her back until mid thighs, waving with her every move.  
  
"Shush! Calm down! You know it is for your sake we have kept you this way. but it seems you wasted all our efforts in a single day.. Years of work, and you show up to the enemy as if... I have no words to say it!" she was already exasperated from all the talking, since it was leading no way.  
  
"I'm grateful for all you've done to me, but.. I'm not a baby anymore, and even if I can't defeat them, I'd rather die trying than running" her voice cold and harsh. She banged her fist at the table, and stood up. "Thanks for all miss. But if you don't agree with it, I'll do it by myself." 'As it has always been' #walking towards the exit#  
  
"Wait! You know you'll die out there! Your training isn't complete yet!"  
  
"As if it matters to you...." she answered, banging the door behind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Kirika: Short, ne? Sorry, but I couldn't put too much here.. Or else everything will be given to you.. Bye, and please R&R!!!! 


	6. chapter five: Guests?

Kirika: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!! After a few weeks of good behavior and lots of works that needed to be researched on the Internet, my mother reconsidered her decision and restored my connection!!!!  
  
Suppi: and I thought I'd have some real vacation...  
  
Kirika: ; p Do you think I care to what you think? No way! I don't even know why do I still keep you here.. I should've called Kero, instead.  
  
Suppi: #really jealous# THAT YELLOW AND GREEDY PLUSH TOY, BETTER THAN ME??????  
  
Kirika: at least he wouldn't push me down like you do...  
  
Suppi: I'm just being sincere...  
  
Kirika: Keep your thoughts to yourself if it's not relevant...  
  
My special thanks to: I Love Li Syaoran (I can't say you are wrong, but it's not that too... too confusing? It'll be explained sometime soon^^), Dark WOLFdRaGON, Gen (thanks for the warning, second chapter was really confusing... I'm not sure if it's more comprehensible now, but I tried....), and LicyBabe2002 (thanks for the tips, and I'm trying not to rush it... anyways, I can barely have 2 decent chapters within a month..... _ _')  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do you own Clamp? Same here!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Review:  
  
"I'm grateful for all you've done to me, but.. I'm not a baby anymore, and even if I can't defeat them, I'd rather die trying than running" her voice cold and harsh. She banged her hands on the table, and stood up. "Thanks for all miss. But if you don't agree with it, I'll do it by myself." 'As it has always been' #walking towards the exit#  
  
"Wait! You know you'll die out there! Your training isn't complete yet!"  
  
"As if it matters to you...." she answered, banging the door behind.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Guests?  
  
The night was cool, the hot summer breeze blowing through her hair, as she ran through empty streets, tears flowing, blurring her vision, until she got to a familiar light gray building. She entered it, taking a blue key from the khaki cargo skirt.  
  
'One, two, three, right, up, up, up, up, third floor!'  
  
A moment before the key entered the lock, something froze her for a millisecond, but then it was normal again. Or let's say..... as normal as could be.  
  
The door opened slowly, with a creepy sound, but the lights were already on. The living room looked normal, but a misplaced teapot with cups revealed her who was there. The presence she felt couldn't be disguised that easy at all, so she knew exactly where to look for.  
  
"I know you are here, don't try to scare me... it won't work this time.." she was walking calmly through the corridor, trying to determine where was the presence. Right in the middle of it she stopped, in doubt between two doors, when a warm hand held her arm, pushing her trough the ceiling to the penthouse (a/n the floor was for her exclusive use, k? just to let you know.). She yelled in surprise, and anger.  
  
"Not even if I did this?" a deep male voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Very funny, but I think walking through the walls was not permitted while playing hide-n-seek.."  
  
"There's been a long time since I've last played to the rules.. And it was no fun at all. However, you have to admit you were not prepared for it now."  
  
"Looking at you it even seems it's been centuries.. Right, right, I was not, but what brings you here, powerful master?"  
  
"I'm here just to distract you for a while.. "  
  
"Yes, and to change my mind about fighting them all alone."  
  
"Well.. I thought it was Kaho's duty to do it. Didn't she?"  
  
"*Sigh* You know her... nothing in the world would make her patience last for too long with me when it comes about them. I think I did what was the best, even if she doesn't."  
  
"It is up to you, y' know the consequences. But it would be better for me, no! for us, if you did what we say.."  
  
"Please, not again, I still have classes tomorrow morning. Are you going to stay here, will you go back to England or settle down somewhere?" #yawn#  
  
"I'll stay here for the night, my stuff must be arriving by tomorrow. I've already prepared my room, so you have no need to worry about it. Now get some sleep, it's been a long day.."  
  
"Did the guardians come with you?"  
  
"Yes, but they are with Kaho... I thought it would be better, since Nakuru's hyper mood could annoy you.."  
  
"Thanks for considering it. Oyasuminasai, Eriol-kun"  
  
"Oyasumi, Yumi-chan"  
  
--------- Later that Night------- (man, how can 24 hours last this much????)  
  
#Yumiko's dream#  
  
"Come on Yumi-chan!!! I'll show you the way!" a blue haired boy in formal clothes yelled. (Don't you have any idea?)  
  
"Wait, I'll just tell okaa-san we are going to the woods! Wait for me!" responded a girl with dark green, shoulder length hair, with two longer locks that reached her waist crisscrossed and a light blue dress, with matching shoes and hair laces.  
  
The 3 year old girl ran to the house, a beautiful English mansion, actually, a small (not that much for three people, but compared to other castles..) ancient castle restored to shelter the family of the Japanese ambassador, Akira Yamamoto, his wife Nuriko and their daughter Yumiko. Its four towers stood proudly, dominating the landscape from the top of the hill. The arched drawbridge was constantly down, for there was no real danger around, and in front of it a well-cared flower field with a fountain was placed. Around it there were some lamb farms, which constituted their only neighborhood, and behind it, woods hide a large lake, probably an escape route centuries before.  
  
A few minutes later the girl came running happily with a little basket.  
  
"Mom told that we can't go too far, and sent this for us to eat"  
  
"Let's go then? Or else we won't be able to reach it till dawn."  
  
"Sure!" she whistled and a collie came to follow them.  
  
They went to the forest, and walked for nearly an hour when they reached a clearing, with strawberry bushes near a small fountain.  
  
"Kirei!!! Eriol-kun, when did you find this place? It's beautiful!!" she said, twirling around herself, absorbing the breathtaking beauty of the place her friend took her to.  
  
"It was in the last day of my vacation last year, and I had no time to show nobody then. anyway I had no one to show it. It's even better now."  
  
"Wow! Thank you!" she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Ewww! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. Get some strawberries while I prepare the picnic!"  
  
"Yes, little lady.."  
  
"Heheheh! You are funny!"  
  
"Why?" he said, while washing the strawberries in the little fountain.  
  
"You act like big people do, but you are still a child like me.. And when you show it, it's like you are hiding behind the grown up you.."  
  
"Never noticed." He replied in a somewhat cold tone.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Never mind, what kind of sweet do you have?"  
  
"Chocolate truffles with cherry or strawberry, pudding and biscuits!"  
  
"Sounds good to me! Let's eat!"  
  
In a few minutes they were done.  
  
"What should we do next?" he asked  
  
"Show me some magic?"  
  
"Hmm.. Alright, what would you like to see?"  
  
"I'd like to have a white little bunny.. I always wanted to have one, but mom does not allow me. But if it comes from you or your parents, she won't be able to refuse.."  
  
"Alright! There goes a little bunny for you!" he recited some magical words, and from a burst of light in the grass a white rabbit appeared.  
  
"Waaaaaai!!!! Thank you Eli!"  
  
"No more kisses today, right?" he said, seeing her motion towards him.  
  
"Hmm.. Ok. Let's go home? It's getting late.."  
  
"Your wish is an order." He got the basket, put the little bunny in there and took hold of her hand, when he felt something really powerful coming from the castle. He could not distinguish the auras very well, but it looked like their parents were fighting someone very bad.  
  
"Eriol-kun? Are you still there? Earth to Eriol-kun!!"  
  
"Yumi-chan, I think it would be better if we stayed here for a little while.  
  
"Doushite?"  
  
"Maybe something not that good is happening now, it's better for us to wait."  
  
"Are they in danger? Don't hide it from me!!!"  
  
"I am not sure, maybe they are just arguing again.." he lied "talking about hiding, let's play hide-n-seek?"  
  
"Well, if there's nothing left to be done.. But I want to be back to the castle by sunset!"  
  
"Sure, milady! I will count to 30, and then search you."  
  
"Ok, but no magic this time!"  
  
"Right, no magic."  
  
They played until the forest started to get scary for Yumiko, but Eriol was not sure if they really should go back, since the fight seemed to last longer than he expected, but Yumiko insisted so much he had no more arguments to stay in the woods. They were a hundred yards from the castle when a black form flew in the sky, laughing like a demon, and threw a ball of energy that surrounded the castle, blowing it up.  
  
"That's what you take from defying Kurd!"  
  
"Mommy!! Daddy!!" she tried to run to see if they were fine, when Eriol held her wrist.  
  
"Sorry, Yumi.. They are all dead. But the thing is still there and may be searching for us. We'd better hide in the woods until it's safe enough to come back. Let's go." His expression was blank, and the words, mechanic.  
  
'No, it can't be true, it can't be! He's lying! Mom! Dad!'  
  
#Yumiko's bedroom#  
  
"Mommy. Daddy.." she whispered, tears staining the pillow, her body covered in cold sweat.  
  
"Sshhh.. It's alright now, it will soon be over, Yumi-chan.." Eriol said, caressing her hair. She woke up, and still crying, sat on the bed.  
  
"*Sniff* why does it keeps repeating in my mind? When I close my eyes, all I can hear is that damned laughter! #Crying harder# Why does it follow me? For what does it want me?"  
  
"I don't know either, but when it comes we will be ready to defeat it, don't worry.."  
  
"But how? We are just teenagers, and even our four parents together weren't able to destroy it, how will just the two of us do it? Worst, since you don't want to fight, it will be all to me!" she had a desperate look in her wet face, which made her look even more unreal than normal.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be alright.. It will be alright..", he said, holding her and rocking back and forth to help her relax and sleep.  
  
'Because it won't be just the two of us.. Not this time.'  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Kirika: if you read the first version of this chapter, you'll notice I've added a few little things (like a page or four, something like that ^^), and also, I've established a minimum of pages for each chapter, since I Love Li Syaoran said they are being too short (well, you are right, my last 3 were tooo short.)... Hmmm.. What else? Well, I think that's it, but I want a minimum of 15 reviews (that means, only 7 more.. it's not that much, is it?) until I put the next chapter.. After all, I still need some feedback, and I'd like to have some opinions about the pairings.. Because depending on what you say, I may pair some people up or not.. S+S are untouchable, but the rest can be moved according to my will, so I'd like to know what you think about them..  
  
I'll start with Eriol since he is the worst one..  
  
EriolxKaho  
  
Pros: well, they love each other, it is destiny! (as you see, it's not one of my favorite ones, but you rule!)  
  
Cons: the age difference (Wasn't him a teenager I wouldn't complain that much, but still.. It's weird!)  
  
EriolxTomoyo  
  
Pros: the most loved one. Their personalities are so similar it seems they were made to each other, which in majority's opinion (mine too!!) is true.  
  
Cons: almost none, but they are so sweet, and perfect that can get boring.. and usually persons with too similar to each other don't work that well together (self experience..).  
  
EriolxYumiko  
  
Pros: a shared childhood trauma, besides the fact that he cares a lot for her since she brings his Eriol side up, instead of seeing him only as Clow's reincarnation (if you don't like it, no problem, it's just an option!)  
  
Cons: they are cousins, blood stuff.. She is a new girl, he and Tomoyo sounds better. Besides, what do I do with the other two if she is chosen? It would be interesting.. 


	7. chapter six: Are We Changed?

Kirika: Thanks a lot for the reviews, and since you all voted for it, I'm going to make it ExT (I love you, folks!) Hmm... am I forgetting anything?  
  
Suppi: You should be more organized... don't forget to schedule update day!  
  
Kirika: Oh yes! For the first time you said something important! #everyone cheers#. Ok, so it will be Thursdays, fine?  
  
Suppi: Much better.. But let's stop blabbing...  
  
Kirika: And on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs; don't sue!  
  
Chapter 5 review  
  
#Yumiko's bedroom#  
  
"Mommy. Daddy.." she whispered, tears staining the pillow, her body covered in cold sweat.  
  
"Sshhh.. It's alright now, it will soon be over, Yumi-chan.." Eriol said, caressing her hair. She woke up, and still crying, sat on the bed.  
  
"*Sniff* why does it keeps repeating in my mind? When I close my eyes, all I can hear is that damned laughter! #Crying harder# Why does it follow me? For what does it want me?"  
  
"I don't know either, but when it comes we will be ready to defeat it, don't worry.."  
  
"But how? We are just teenagers, and even our four parents together weren't able to destroy it, how will just the two of us do it? Worst, since you don't want to fight, it will be all to me!" she had a desperate look in her wet face, which made her look even more unreal than normal.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be alright.. It will be alright.." he said, holding her and rocking back and forth to help her relax and sleep.  
  
'Because it won't be just the two of us.. Not this time.'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Are we changed?  
  
  
  
=====//=====//=====//Next Day (FINALLY!!!!!!!!)//=====//=====//=====//=====  
  
The birds sang happily outside, when Yumiko woke up smelling the scent of pancakes. She glanced at the clock and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
In the kitchen Eriol was preparing breakfast (noooo! He was cooking dinner!), and deciding whether he would move to the mansion or stay with his cousin, just in case Kurd decided to show up. He was about to make the decision when he sensed Yumiko at the door.  
  
"You should have awakened me! You've just arrived and I'm letting you do all the hard work again.. What a shame!!" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"It's an honor and a pleasure to serve such a beautiful young lady. There's no harm about it."  
  
"Yes there is! You are my guest!"  
  
"Too late for regrets, it's done." #trademark grin#  
  
"Eriol, won't you ever change?"  
  
"That's something only time can tell. Honey or maple syrup?"  
  
"Honey, please. And I believe you won't. I know you from the day I was born and you still hide behind your half words!"  
  
"And you are the same stubborn girl of thirteen years ago. Not that it is that bad after all. But take a look at the time! Let's go or else we'll be late!"  
  
'Always slipping..' Yumiko thought, smiling, as they walked towards the door.  
  
------On the way to school--------  
  
"Eriol..." she started  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I'd only like to thank you for always being there for me, whenever I needed." #looking to her feet#  
  
"It's nothing more than a cousin would do..."  
  
"You know it's not! Stop being so modest! It doesn't fit..." #sighing#  
  
"Alright, it was not my obligation to stay behind you every time Kurd came trying to take or kill you, but it felt like being the only right thing to do. Happy now?"  
  
"Is it true?" #whispering softly#  
  
"Yes... maybe it's just this strange English feeling of gentlemanliness, being the one who is always ready to rescue the damsel in distress, and yet not loosing any of his pose on doing it... feels like the only right thing to be done" he replied, matter of factly  
  
"You sound so knightly..." she teased, with an ironical adoration tone.  
  
"Well, I'll have to feel like one to stand the task we have in hand. With such a fragile lady by my side, I have to be twice as stronger as I should if I was only by myself." #mocking tone#  
  
"Sorry..." her answer was just above a whisper  
  
"It's not your fault. It's just fate." #serious tone#  
  
"Maybe, but weren't I so clumsy and obvious to Kurd, he wouldn't find me so fast." her feelings of guilt stroke.  
  
"Yes he would... remember when he found us in the woods, even after we shielded our auras?"  
  
"Yes, we were lucky he was so tired of fighting our parents that when Crystal came to our aid, he had enough trouble with her to leave us time to put a spell on him and run..." sadness overwhelmed her again at the thought of that human devil touching her obedient and loyal dog. That day's events were forever sculpt in their minds, and couldn't be erased until the evil was finally down.  
  
They were walking silently through the still empty streets, remembering and thinking about it when Eriol noticed water drops falling at Yumiko's hands, which were holding her case, and wetting them, yet there was no cloud in the sky. He turned aside, and fastened the shorter bangs that were covering her eyes, wiping her tears with the thumb.  
  
"Don't think, or else you won't have the strength to move on."  
  
"Why so many deaths? Why so many deaths?" she whispered, leaning on the gate besides her and turning to him.  
  
"There's nothing we can do... let's go, before school gets too crowded. This pretty face can't be seen red and puffy from crying, can it?" his charming voice and sweet smile couldn't help but make her smile softly, even if tears still ran across her rose cheeks.  
  
"Thanks Eriol... I wouldn't have done it without you." she wiped the last tears and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Eew! Could you please stop doing it??" #rubbing the cheek#  
  
#Giggling# "Just to make sure you're not frozen down your cool and self- controlled mask"  
  
"I'm going to get you for that! You can just wait for the cake I'll do for dessert today!" he said, trying to sound mean behind the laughter.  
  
"No, sugar no! I'm on a diet!" she cried, thinking about the precious pounds she lost with lots of hard working and sacrifice of her precious sweets and that she would regain in seconds if he really did what he meant.  
  
"Don't I know it?" #running from her before she heard the full answer#  
  
"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY IF YOU DO IT TO ME!!!!" #running behind him#  
  
Little did they notice the expensive car parked across the street, which left as soon as they left the spot under the oak tree.  
  
=====//======//=====At school (kin-kan-koon)//=====//=====//=====//  
  
School seemed empty when Syaoran neared his classroom, sooner than always since it was his week of cleaning the room, when he heard people talking inside.  
  
"Are you sure there will be no problem? You know the last places I've been to had the same destiny as the castle. Will they be safe if they know? I don't think so. And why did you send me here? It's not.." her sentence was cut by someone, and he soon realized who was there when a small voice entered his mind.  
  
[Come in, my cute little descendant. Soon or later you would find out, there's no need to eavesdrop.] (Oh, sorry, this is telepathic (is this right?) talk: [])  
  
[Crap! Could you please stop calling me that?] He sent back, while entering the room.  
  
"Ohayou, Li-san!" Yumiko said, smiling.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Yamamoto-san, Hiiragizawa." He answered, bowing lightly.  
  
"Not surprised? I'm disappointed.."  
  
"Don't expect this kind of thing from me." he replied coldly, while writing the date on the board. "But why are you here after all, and why did the girl come along?"  
  
"Long story, and we have no much time. I'll tell you all, later."  
  
The room began to be filled with students, and they changed the conversation to superficial subjects, while Yumiko wandered with the clouds.  
  
A few minutes later Eriol excused himself, for he had to hand some forms to the coordination, and was heading there when he heard a very familiar voice. He turned around to greet her, but he saw she was talking animatedly with a guy. Jealousy and shock filled his heart; he had never expected her to grow so pretty, nor that she would ever talk to a boy like that. He, the one who always had full control of life and feelings felt like strangling the other guy.  
  
'Eriol, you are going crazy! She is no one's property! And you can't be sure about who is the guy after all.. Yes, let's hope it's nothing but friendship. But she's so grown up now.. How much could she have changed inside?'  
  
"Yes Mr.?" The receptionist said, bringing him back from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I had to give you these"  
  
"Thank you. But you'd better hurry or else you'll be late."  
  
"Thanks miss."  
  
-----------Meanwhile----------  
  
"Ohayou minna! Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" the crew answered  
  
"By the way Tomoyo, do you know who is our new exchange student?" Naoko asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course I know her! She sits right behind me!" she answered, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"She meant the other one, who arrived today.." Rika complemented  
  
"No, who is she? Or it's he?" she asked, having sudden thought. But no, it couldn't be... why would he come back after all those years... 'Forget him, nothing really happened Tomoyo, so stop daydreaming! He likes somebody else, so you should move on with life.. Maybe accept to date Davis... yeah, that would help a lot.'  
  
"You won't believe it, Tomoyo! It's..." The girls had no time to tell her, since the teacher entered the class, so they decided to let her find out by herself.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san. It seems England is loosing a lot of people nowadays, for we've got another student from them, and this one may be known by some of you. Please come in, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Some people laughed at the teacher's sarcastic remark, but one girl with violet eyes almost fell from her chair when heard the name.  
  
'It WAS him after all!'  
  
She paid almost no attention to what he said, butterflies flew inside her stomach while she looked at how he was now, so grown up, and his blue hair was bluer than ever... his body, now strong and defined, the eyes so expressive, yet so mysterious. The world could have come to an end at that very moment, she wouldn't care. Then their eyes met, and her heart failed a beat, the magic came to an end. What she saw in his eyes was not the same thing she used to see when they were younger. In fact, what he had now scared her deeply. She returned his glare, remembering what she had seen earlier, and they would have stayed in this mute accusing contest hadn't the teacher interrupted them, assigning him the place in which he should sit.  
  
When he sat, side by side with Yumiko, she was still trying to understand what had happened. His eyes were now so cold. What had happened? Did they change that much in four years? Was it her fault? His fault? Or none of them was responsible, but life?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirika: Well then, what do you think? It's my first attempt of writing something less gloomy (full happiness only a few more chapters in advance), I'm not sure if I did it, but it sound good to me...  
  
Suppi: Why does this girl keep kissing him? It's disgusting!!!  
  
Kirika: It's just another motive for next chapters. By the way, I'd really like to thank my best friend Monica for the precious advice! Thank you, Mo!  
  
Suppi: for once she didn't forget it!  
  
Kirika: I'm not ungrateful.  
  
Suppi: #mimicking me# "but forgetful"  
  
Kirika: Good try... make it in a little more high pitched and whining tone of voice and it'll be absolutely perfect! Bye folks, and please read and REVIEW!!!! 'Til next week! 


	8. chapter seven: Haunted

Kirika: I have nothing to say, do you have Suppi?  
  
Suppi: well... nope!  
  
Kirika: so...  
  
Suppi: soo...  
  
Kirika: all right, I don't own ccs... but Yumiko, Kurd and the others about to come ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Review  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san. It seems England is loosing a lot of people nowadays, for we've got another student from them, and this one may be known by some of you. Please come in, Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Some people laughed at the teacher's sarcastic remark, but one girl with violet eyes almost fell from her chair when heard the name.  
  
'It WAS he after all!'  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Background  
  
  
  
Eriol was absent mindedly looking at the blackboard while the teacher tried to explain why an object can be moving from one point of view, and from another it's not, when a small piece of paper fell on his table. He looked to his side, just to find Yumiko looking at him, kind of angry. He opened the note, and tried not to smile at it: "what happened between you two? I thought you liked her, but it was as if you were trying to kill her with that look! I've never seen you like this before!"  
  
[Maybe that's because you've never seen me around her] #emotionless#  
  
[Come on, don't try to lie to me, I know it's not as black as you want me to see. And I still remember you said you loved her when you went back to England... what did she do?] #Almost demanding tone#  
  
[She grew up, that's what she did! Look at her! She's almost a woman now!] #Almost losing his temper#  
  
[Are you still a ten year old? And what is the other problem?]  
  
[No, but... and there's nothing else, can you please leave alone? I still want to watch the class!] #Angry#  
  
[As you wish, milord...] #ironically# 'it wouldn't hurt if he faced the truth, instead of avoiding it...what a hardhead!'  
  
  
  
------Lunchtime-----  
  
They were outside, eating their lunches in the grass, enjoying the soft breeze. Yumiko had already finished and was sat under a tree, a little apart from the others. The tension between Eriol and Tomoyo was persisting, and seemed to become worst when, a few minutes before, some (female) classmates came to ask him to have lunch with them. He refused politely, but it was already done. Everyone was chatting happily, only Tomoyo looked a little misplaced there.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan, when does the choir practice?" Yumiko asked her, trying to distract her and maybe get some information.  
  
"It's always after class, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, but today we'll have an extra one because an important consul is coming to Tomoeda, to visit our schools, since he wants to implement the same model in his country, so we'll have a concert in his honor."  
  
"How cool! Can I go to this one?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Rosa asked to bring you in the next practice, so... I believe she meant you were supposed to come to this one too." #smiling#  
  
"I'll go then. How long have you been singing in school choirs?"  
  
"I was about 6 when I started, and never thought about quitting."  
  
"Wow! Almost the same as me! I began at seven!"  
  
"Really? You know, music for me is almost as important as food."  
  
"For me too. I don't think I'd survive without it... whenever I need to release my pain, music is there to shove it away..." #thinking aloud#  
  
"And when there's happiness to be expressed, there's no better way of making it, but through music."  
  
"We are very similar Tomoyo...*sigh*"  
  
"Yes, our tastes are very similar, indeed." #implying some sarcasm#  
  
"What do you exactly mean with it?" #intrigued#  
  
"I mean, with music, friends..." 'boys...'  
  
"Hn... but I don't get what do you mean with boys..."  
  
#Looking at her wide eyed# "Did-did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"There would be no need to. Eriol taught me how to read minds a long time ago..." #sad voice#  
  
"You shouldn't be so sad to have him. He's such a nice guy!"  
  
"Who said I have him? But yes, he is a nice guy, and I love him." 'As a brother, but let's see how far you'll go, Tom...' just then, the world seemed to get darker, and the last thing she saw before passing out was Tomoyo's weird look.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What's wrong tomo...what happened?" Rika asked, startled by Tomoyo's tone  
  
#Yumiko's POV#  
  
Where am I? Where's everyone? It's so dark...  
  
"They are trying to bring you back... but I don't think they'll be able to do it, at least not so soon." #male voice#  
  
Whose voice is this? Who are you?  
  
"Someone who's been seeking you for a long time... or something you have"  
  
Kurd!  
  
"Hmm... in some ways, yes. Returning to the main subject, where have you hidden it?"  
  
What are you talking about? You always ask for it, it, it, but what IS it? I don't know! #Desperate#  
  
"I've been too patient with you... do you want them to die too? Just like your parents, and the Johnson's, and the Mitsuhito's, the Spencer's, Salvatore's, and your other stupid friends? I thought you'd have learned by now, but no... You still have the ability to put other people in danger... and I'm getting tired of this! Run after you there, kill some people here, and then try to catch you again... if I wanted I could have killed you years ago, but unfortunately I still need you alive to tell me _WHERE_ _IS_ _IT_!! #Really angry voice#."  
  
Please, don't do this to me... #nearly crying# It's been too much, just too much! You know it all!! I can't tell you something I don't know!!!!! #Lower voice# I don't know, I don't know...  
  
"So it will be the same forever. You've had your chance, girl! And you threw it away. Who would you like to die first? The violet haired girl? Or the strong and caring cousin?"  
  
None of them! Kill me, and stop it all!  
  
"Not unless you tell me, WHERE IS THE SWORD??"  
  
I don't know!!!!!!!!!! Why do you want it so much, which sword is it? I have no idea; I've said it before!! #Tears rolling down her cheeks#  
  
"Your choice!"  
  
It is... Darkness is taking me again... it doesn't matter anymore, at least he won't make it again... and I won't bother anyone...  
  
#Normal POV#  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what have you done?" asked Sakura, as she saw Yumiko lying in the floor, her head in Tomoyo's lap.  
  
"I have no idea, we were talking, and then *gasp* and then she was like this!" everybody now had turned to see what had happened, when for the first time since Eriol came from England four years ago, he showed other emotion than sarcasm or softness.  
  
"Kuso! Yumiko! Wake up! I need to take her to the nursery before it's too late!" Eriol had a nearly desperate look in his face, a look that wasn't seen in his face for years now. She shook her gently, and tried to feel if it had anything magical in her strange and subtle consciousness loss.  
  
"Eriol, she just fainted, there's nothing that wrong with it... girl things, you know? There's no need to be so worried about it." Rika tried to calm him down. Everybody was shocked by the way he acted towards an unknown girl, and it only made Tomoyo feel more jealous.  
  
'No, he's near, and that's what I fear. If she tells him anything, then it will be lost. Why now, Yumi, why now of all times?' he thought, as he picked her from the ground and carried to the school building. She was paler then ever, her usually pale white skin, so similar to his, was now nearly translucent, her wrists blue veins so visible he could trace it's way to her shoulders and even further.  
  
"What happened, young boy?" the nurse asked him, as he placed her in one of the beds  
  
"She fainted, and we weren't able to bring her back."  
  
"I'll get some water and a wet towel. She'll wake up soon, it's normal for girls about her age to faint like this sometimes."  
  
"Hope so..." 'Hope it's just that, that she's not with him, not again...' but just then, he felt that unmistakable dark aura, and realized it was too late to wake her up he stood up and ran outside. 'At least here she'll be safe. I've got to protect the others. Who is he aiming to this time?'  
  
[Eriol, do you feel it?] Syaoran asked when he returned to the group  
  
"Hey Eriol, how is she?" the girls asked  
  
[As clear as you can]  
  
"She's fine now, they are nursing her"  
  
[What is it? It's the same thing we felt before. Isn't it that girl?]  
  
"Hope she wakes up soon" Tomoyo said, kind of guilty. She felt like something she said had done this. Yumiko looked so fragile, a word could shatter her into pieces  
  
[No, it couldn't be, first because she's still in the nursery, second because it couldn't be her]  
  
"Yeah." 'So do I, Tomoyo-chan. So do I...'  
  
[How can you be so sure?]  
  
[Damn, because I know it!]  
  
[Hey, calm down! I just asked! If you say so... but it's better if you are right, 'cause I don't want to see her appear from that door, staff in hand, trying to kill us.]  
  
"That would be a nice thing to see, Li boy. Can't I play the role?" a tall guy, around seventeen, with mid blond hair and cruel green eyes said, appearing from nowhere right behind them  
  
"YOU!" Eriol scolded  
  
"Hello! Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Who are you?" Chiharu asked, obviously impressed by his appearance (a/n why villains always have to be ugly and unwanted? Put Brad Pitt's face in this one, okay? Because he IS handsome.)  
  
"Sorry for not introducing myself. Nicholas Kane, at your service, milady" he picked her hand and lightly kissed it, making her blush like mad and Yamazaki glare at him.  
  
[Who's the guy? And the presence is gone!]  
  
[Someone very unpleasant to meet. And I believe he shielded his aura. Take the group out of here; I'll soon be with you.]  
  
[Ok.] "Hey folks, I think we should go now, we have geography, and you know how Lisbon-sensei gets mad when someone is late to is class"  
  
"Fine! Bye Nicholas, hope to see you soon!" Chiharu said, nearly entranced by his intent look. For the first time in his life, Yamazaki had to drag her out of somewhere, instead of being pulled.  
  
"I'll just take a look at Yumiko before joining you, ok?" Eriol said, making Tomoyo want to cry her heart out. It was all right if he didn't like her anymore, but did he really have to show her that much how he cared for Yumiko?  
  
"See you then, Eriol-kun" Sakura, in her always-happy mood, waved goodbye while pushing Tomoyo forward.  
  
Once alone, they simply stared at each other in silence, when finally Nicholas broke the silence.  
  
"You want to know, don't you? How could an old man become so young."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Kirika: That's it... and I won't add anything else until next week.  
  
Suppi: By the way...  
  
Kirika: Oh, they didn't even notice I didn't update last week. And I had neither time, nor ideas for it...  
  
Suppi: My, my, she's getting gloomy again... what is it going to be this time? Poison or wrist-cut?  
  
Kirika: I really think I should try both, at least one of them should work, ne?  
  
Suppi: Yeah, maybe...  
  
Kirika: Well, hope to see you next week Suppi!  
  
Suppi: So do I! #Hugs me# Good-bye!  
  
Kirika: Hey, this won't be forever... bye! 


	9. chapter eight: Stray Child

Kirika: Thanks for the attention, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Suppi: That's it! After a week without the computer, another week sick, and four days traveling, the first thing this crazy girl did was finish the pendent chapter to put it up a.s.a.p, and she just says "hope you like it!"...  
  
Kirika: should I say something else? #Deep thought# Oh yes, I only own the plot, Yumiko, Nicholas and Kurd, the rest belongs to clamp!  
  
Suppi: Forget what I said. You have no cure.  
  
Kirika: nani? O_o??  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Review  
  
Once alone, they simply stared at each other in silence, when finally Nicholas broke the silence.  
  
"You want to know, don't you? How could an old man become so young."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Stray Child  
  
"That would be a good starting point. As I remember, you were around 23 when killed our parents, and now you look like a teenager... rather weird..."  
  
"It shouldn't be... you might know what happened to him after a _certain_ girl used a _certain_ sword against him..."  
  
"Him? If you are not Kurd, who are you?"  
  
"As I said, Nicholas Kane. The son of Kurd and Marilyn Kane."  
  
'So the devil had a son! That's why the aura didn't fade after we killed him... I thought we didn't hurt him to death, that's why he should still be behind us...' "And may I ask why you are here for?"  
  
"Revenge! And to retrieve the sword."  
  
"Revenge for what? Your father received what he deserved. It was not my fault; his soul couldn't be saved in this life. He passed away so he could correct his mistakes someday."  
  
"Mistakes? Your family caused his ruin, all he wanted was justice, but no! You had to throw him down, and down! There shall be no mercy for you!!" his cold blue eyes shot daggers of ice; his beautifully sculpt lips (I'm in love with my character!!!) constricted in a thin line. Eriol knew almost nothing about whatever caused the hatred Kurd felt for them, but he could feel it was something really big. Where should this thread lead? Which dark secrets would they find? Time would tell.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I'm sorry. Even if I know it must have looked like the right thing to be done at the time, I am sorry for what our parents did." He was sincerely apologizing; he saw so much pain in those eyes... the same kind of pain Yumiko hid behind her dreamy face. The same kind of pain one must carry silently. The kind of pain time doesn't heal.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Nicholas hissed, stepping closer to Eriol, using his whole height (and muscles) to intimidate him (1,94m, Eriol is just 1,86, Syaoran 1,90, Sakura and Tomoyo are 1,70, Yumiko is 1,74. Sorry for the interruption, but it's important to the story. Now you can keep on reading ^^). "You know what I'm here for, don't try to fool me with false apologies. Give me the sword!" his voice was filled with anger, and he said that in a way that could have frozen a volcano.  
  
'Why does he want it?' "I don't even know where it is!" #kind of sarcastically#  
  
"Don't lie to me... Tell me where is the sword, and maybe I shall let you live... or else..." a malicious grin took form, in a way that almost worried Eriol. He knew how far Nicholas's will of revenge could go, and there had been enough innocents involved in their fights to keep his mind full of guilt for more than a hundred reincarnations.  
  
"I have no idea, and even if I knew, you would not be in my list for knowing it first."  
  
"Worst for you. You have two weeks to give it to me. Or else I'll have to kill that stupid little girl who seemed so enchanted by my person. In fact, enchanted would be the perfect word to describe it..." his malicious grin assumed an almost perverted form, the thought of killing someone seemed to give him a strange kind of pleasure, which made Eriol feel sick just by looking at him.  
  
"You are as low as your father." anger ruled Eriol's words, his mind disgusted by the thought of how cruel could someone be.  
  
"Well, we'll see it. Two weeks!" and with that, he vanished, as if he had never been there at all. Eriol stood there for a while wondering how much of that information he could really consider, and how could he brake the spell in Chiharu; then decided to take a look at Yumiko.  
  
  
  
-------In the nursery-------  
  
"I did everything I could, but it's like she doesn't want to wake up. I've never seen such a fainting before, are you really sure she didn't have any traumatic experience that could have caused it?" the nurse actually seemed a little worried for the girl.  
  
"I don't think so." He answered, flatly and emotionless. 'What could have happened inside her? What did he do?'  
  
He sat by her side, holding her hand. Her soft dark hair spread in the soft pillow made her look even paler. The black aura around her now was almost tangible. 'Nicholas, if you really did what I believe you've done to her, there will be no mercy. And why would you like to have both swords? If your father really got the other, why does he want the two of them? What do they have to make them so special?' there were more questions than answers, and the clock was ticking.  
  
"Eriol? Daijoubu?" a soft hand landed on his shoulder  
  
"Yes Tomoyo. Thanks for asking." #trying to smile#  
  
"What's the problem? I've never seen you so worried before... you know you can trust us. And Sakura will be happy to help, I'm sure." For the first time that day, she was putting their differences aside, finding their old friendship after years of distance.  
  
"What did Syaoran tell you?" #suspicious look#  
  
"Nothing, but I could say something was wrong about that guy by the way the two of you seemed to stiffen, and Syaoran was so anxious to take us out of there... definitively, there was something wrong. Also, I wanted to see how she was. I think it was something I said..." #little sad#  
  
"Don't feel guilty, it wasn't. I think I'll take her home, I'll feel easier to wake her there."  
  
"You mean it was... magic?"  
  
"And the worst sort of. Do you know where she lives? I'd like you, Syaoran, Sakura and the guardians to go there tonight, so I can explain everything to you, and ten heads think better then five."  
  
"No.. She arrived just yesterday, no time to get intimate. For how long have you known her?" jealousy was again driving her thoughts  
  
"Nearly thirteen years." He said matter of factly, while writing something in a piece of paper. He handed it to her "Here's the address, please be there with them after class. I'll take her now" he picked Yumiko again; she looked like an angel in his arms. Tomoyo helped him with her hair, tying it up with one of the ribbons that held her tress in a bun.  
  
'Yumiko, how much I envy you.' "Eriol, don't be that worried about it, as Sakura says, it's going to be all right!" she tried to enlighten his mood, smiling cheerfully, but all she got was a faint smile.  
  
"I hope so Tomoyo. I really hope so. Would you please take care of Chiharu, and if you could bring her tonight too... it's important." Besides the oddness of the request, Tomoyo nodded in agreement, while the only boy she ever loved went home with other girl in his arms.  
  
  
  
=====//=====//=====//=====//Yumiko's apartment//=====//=====//=====//=====  
  
For the hundredth time after he teleported from the school hallways, Eriol chanted a waking incantation, but it failed to reach her mind. The dark aura around her head was so thick he couldn't see her face with his mental eyes. Spinel and Nakuru arrived after a few minutes, and the three of them were now searching for a counter-spell to wake her up.  
  
"Nothing again, master?" Spinel asked, worried about both his master and his cousin.  
  
"No... It's harder than I thought... maybe if I had all my powers now..." he paced around the living room, one hand behind his back, the other massaging his forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I think about it before?" he stopped pacing and went to the music room, which was way more spacious. Many instruments were carefully placed in wooden shelves; a piano next to the windows in the left, the balcony across the door opening to beautiful view of the park and its lake.  
  
"What is it, master?" Suppi followed him to the neat room.  
  
"My other half can help me! He may not know very well yet to control his powers, but it will be easier to bring her back with his help, or else it will be too late."  
  
"You mean the card mistress's father?"  
  
"Why not? I need her back before they arrive. Have you left the note to Kaho?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Fine." He summoned his staff and opened a mirror, which showed Fujitaka at the university. When he entered the restroom, Eriol teleported him to the apartment.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" the auburn haired man stood in the middle of the music room, surprised by the sudden change of decoration.  
  
"Gomen ne for the abrupt and indelicate interruption, but I need your help." The blue haired teenager in dark robes went straight to the point.  
  
"?"  
  
Eriol asked him to follow him to the sitting room "See the girl in the couch? What do you feel?"  
  
"Kami-sama! Who did this to her?" a shiver went down his spine both by the feel of whatever held the stranger in another dimension and the thought of his daughter being exposed to this kind of danger.  
  
"I will explain it later. We need to wake her, will you help me?"  
  
"Sure! What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Follow me." Eriol took her inert body upstairs. He knew it was dangerous, but he had to take the risk. It was still daylight, and with Fujitaka by his side he would be able to keep the evil away. He placed her body in the middle of the Japanese garden, indicated the place where Fujitaka should stay and took position in the circle, just like the guardians had already done.  
  
"What shall I do now?" his other half asked. Some of Clow's memories had already returned to him, but it would take him a lot of time until he remembered it all and learned how to control his parcel of power.  
  
"Just relax and let your power act according to the circle's will" Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel chanted the spell on and on, until the glowing symbol below them glowed in a navy blue and golden pattern. The power grew and grew, until it came back down and concentrated in the body, now floating mid-way to the floor. The powerful light now showed the darkness that covered her body even to not magical eyes. It was a hard fight between them, and for a moment, the visions of misery and despair that were shown to the girl over and over could be seen and felt by Clow reincarnations. It was finally dissolved, and after a final spark, the light faded to reveal the waking girl, now gently laid in the grass.  
  
"Thanks kami! Are you fine? What did he do to you?"  
  
"I-I'm fine Eriol." Tears crossed her face and her voice was a little shaky, all the memories awakened and distorted by Kurd (better say, his handsome, hot and demoniac son) terrified her more than she would like to admit. She buried her face in Eriol's robes, crying silently.  
  
"It's all right now... he won't hurt you any more..."  
  
"Why me Eriol, why?"  
  
"Shh... there'll be time to know that... calm down..."  
  
"Shouldn't it be better if we went downstairs to make her some tea? It will help her to calm down." Fujitaka interrupted.  
  
"Who are you?" her self-protective instinct awaken, she clung for dear life in Eriol's clothes. The power that man held was so raw and wild she couldn't determine whether he was good or not.  
  
"Fujitaka Kinomoto. I was invited to help you." He had never seen so much fear in his life, but Eriol's expression was normal. He treated her just like a small child who needed lots of care, and at the same time, some sense of self and independence. Once he said that, she came back to normal, and stood up, yet a little unsteady.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu! Sorry for the inconvenient" she bowed and went downstairs with the men. Nakuru was already in the kitchen preparing a snack, for she knew about the visitors to come.  
  
They had some tea and Eriol sent his other half back to the university. It was already 3pm when Kaho rang the doorbell.  
  
"I have found something really interesting today!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Kirika: not much of a cliffy, but it does the job...  
  
Suppi: readable...  
  
Kirika: I'll DEFINETELY ask Kero to help me on my next fic...  
  
Suppi: if you can't stand the truth about your writing, then don't write!  
  
Kirika: you could at least help it a little... I have no need to take more antidepressants...  
  
Suppi: do you really take this much? Well, never mind. When do you intend to finish it?  
  
Kirika: I simply have no idea... the plot is starting to develop now... there is a lot to be explained...  
  
Suppi: yeah, for example: what happened between their families? Why is the sword important?  
  
Kirika: All right, all right, that's enough! See you next chapter ^^! 


	10. chapter nine: A Few Considerations

Kirika: hi folks! First of all, thanks to:  
  
Kouji Ishida Tomoki Takashi (I'm not the kind of girl who gives up that easily, don't worry ^^)  
  
Gen (I must be sorry for not emailing you guys sooner, I was kinda busy ... end of semester, final tests, etc. But from now on (since I'm on vacation) I promise I'll email you every update. Sorry if the story is confusing, but it has to be like this. It'll be all clear by the end of it, k?)  
  
Kan-chan (no, it's not E+Y, sometimes it sounds like that even to me, it must be Monica's interference, since she hates Tomoyo, but it will end up in sweet romance between her and Eriol. I just want them to suffer a little more before the real sweetness comes out. (Yes, I am evil). Yumiko's fate is yet to be decided, whether she'll die or not (I'd like to kill her, but Monica won't let me.), if I'll put some romance in her life... it will depend on how the story develops, which depends on the feedback I get.)  
  
Also, sorry for the very long time with no updates. I didn't want it this way, but well... who can control life?  
  
Enough talking! Thanks again, and on with the fic!  
  
Suppi: aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Kirika: I _was_ in a good mood. Please make the honors, Suppi.  
  
Suppi: it will be legally invalidated if I say it, so make it quick and skip the pain.  
  
Kirika: all right, I do not own ccs, nor clamp, and even worst, the characters in here. All I own is Yumiko, Kurd, Nicholas, and a few more secondary characters coming soon. Happy now?  
  
Suppi: Go on, drama queen!  
  
Chapter 8 Review  
  
It was already 3pm when Kaho rang the doorbell.  
  
"I have found something really interesting today!"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She entered the living room with a soft smile playing in her lips, holding a lot of manuscripts, books and copies of documents that she soon sprayed over the dining table, under the curious eyes of the two teenagers and the guardians.  
  
Yumiko took a book and read its title: Elven Swords of Now and Yesterday. "Can you tell me what does it all mean?"  
  
"It's simple! After seven years of continuous research, we have now most of the answers for our little problem."  
  
"Which are?" Yumiko asked coldly. Since the beginning, they never got along very well, probably because of theirs similar moon powers, and it didn't help when she found herself having to depend on the older woman, who unfortunately was the only one who, no matter how, was always there to help her, the only one (besides Eriol) who was able to live with her without getting killed.  
  
"Let's start at the beginning then. First of all: who is Kurd Kane?"  
  
"Actually, who was." Four heads turned to Eriol.  
  
"How?" Nakuru asked  
  
"Remember, two years before I moved here, when we faced Kurd at our grandmother's farm in France? Yumiko slashed him with the sword, and he retreated. After that, "he" became more and more furious. Since the aura was the same, we thought he had survived. But, according to his son, Nicholas, who I had the pleasure to meet today, he died after that."  
  
"And he is the one who has been chasing me..." shock was written all over Yumiko's face. She was only 6 or 7 years old at the time, but she didn't think the wound would have been enough to kill; and now... now she knew: her hands were stained with the blood of one more person, she had taken one life away on purpose, the life of a man that, no matter how many people had killed, no matter the pain he caused, had a wife and child. A wife who would never more feel the comforting body of her husband at night, a child who would never more be able to share the special moments of his life with his father. Tears rolled over her pale face once more, guilt taking its place.  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
"If revenge is what he wants, doesn't it seem he had enough of it? I... I mean... isn't it enough pain for him already?"  
  
"Calm down dear, it's been just too much for you, ne? Come on, let's take a shower and relax a little before everyone drops by." Nakuru took her by the hand and pulled her towards her suite. She followed like a child, not being able to think properly.  
  
"Since our friends are coming, I think we'd better save the rest to them. It's useless to talk about something we are going to repeat, better make it just once." Eriol had just realized how tired he was, and it seemed quite ironic that such a small problem would tire him so much, in such a short period. Well, after all, he was only human.  
  
=====//=====//=====//=====//at school//=====//=====//=====//=====  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I walked out of the nursery, just in time to see Eriol teleporting in the corridor. Of course the nurse threw a fit at him for insisting on taking the young girl home, but something he told her seemed to convince and calm her. I wonder what... he seems to know the girl a lot. and they are very intimate too. I wish he would open up to me the same way he does with her... oh, why do I have to think about him this much? It's past, he's back, with a girl who loves him and is loved back! Why can't I just do the same as him and move on?  
  
Oh, I'm going to be late for history class! But I'm in no mood for past today. I guess I'll just skip this one... my body, for once, agrees with me, now I realize I've been heading to the school gardens the whole time...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo sat on a bench under some sakura trees, oblivious of the presence following her. She was holding a tissue, which she nervously played with, almost tearing it apart.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?" a male voice snapped her out of the trance, she was so confused and thoughtful she almost fell from her seat.  
  
"oh! Yes, I guess... I'll be fine. Weren't you supposed to be in class, Davis?" she looked up to meet his gentle eyes.  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"why?"  
  
"I saw the prettiest girl at this school wandering at the corridors, heading in a completely opposite direction from the history room, and I asked myself what did she have in her little head to be skipping one of her favorite periods."  
  
"thanks, but you shouldn't be that concerned about me. Go to class, I'm fine... just need some time to think..."  
  
"are you sure? Sometimes it's better to let things be as they are... to keep on fussing over problems will only make them seem bigger... come on, let's get some ice cream." He smiled reassuringly and offered his hand.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him with a puzzled expression, feeling uneasy to refuse such a gentle offer. 'Fine, he's right, there's no good on worrying before it happens'  
  
She took the hand before her and smiled softly. "you don't have to do this you know?"  
  
"hai. But I want to. Let's go?"  
  
"sure!" she took the hand before her and smiled sadly at him "if I'm going to suffer anyway, why should I worry so much about it now?"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't have to... but that's the thought!"  
  
they entered the ice-cream parlor, got their cones and sat next to a fountain a the penguin park. A few minutes later, Davis broke the silence:  
  
"daidoudji-san, may I ask you something?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"huh... what happened to your hair?"  
  
#face fault# *THUMP* "err.. well, I..." #taking another bite of the half eaten cone# 'nice! Now that I was beginning to forget it, you had to ask... is it that bad?'  
  
she took her time to masticate (a/n is it right? I took it from the dictionary, but I'm not quite sure. ^^#) and swallowed slowly before answering.  
  
"hmm... you know yamamoto-san, ne?"  
  
"the weird English girl? Who doesn't? there's a rumor out there that she's a witch."  
  
"really? Why?"  
  
"nah, just a joke about the way she got along well with Hiiragizawa at first glance... probably from the jealous girls who thought he looked nice. They may be right, yesterday she seemed weird, but today... anyhow, please continue!"  
  
"all right. She fainted today, during lunch break, Hiiragizawa-kun took her to the nursery. After geography class, the guys kicked me out of the room to go there and gather some news about her state, so I went there. I talked to him for a while, and he decided it would be better if he took her home, since she hadn't awakened yet. When he picked her up I noticed her hair could make him trip, so I took one of my laces to hold her hair up... that's why it must be now in such a pitiful state." She giggled softly, tucking a rebel strand of hair behind the ear.  
  
"no, not at all! It makes you look even prettier, if that's possible."  
  
She lowered her eyes and blushed slightly "why, thanks!" (btw, have you ever seen Tomoyo blush in the series? I don't remember it.)  
  
He held her face up and closed some of the space in between "I'm just telling you the truth" he said, his voice no more than a whisper. She was sure he could hear her heart beats as he continued to get closer. Davis was no more than a few millimeters away from her mouth when she jerked off and stood up.  
  
"I-I... I'm sorry, but I can't... I simply... Huh! Look at the time! We'll get late for next period! We have to go now!" her insecure stutters were soon replaced by fast and logical arguments, leaving the poor guy the only option of following her back to school.  
  
'Dang! That was close... way closer than the first time... I just need to get her off guard once again and... heheheh... there's no way you can keep running from me Tomoyo-chan.' he thought as he observed her running by his side, her half-loosen ponytail, the violet eyes, her confused expression.  
  
'Phew! Tomoyo, where did you leave your head? He almost kissed you!!!! Oh, I HAVE to forget Eriol... I thought I could, but when his spell finally wears off he simply pops out of nowhere back into my life... why couldn't I kiss Davis? It would be the best way to erase Hiiragizawa-san from my heart! #slaps herself mentally# BAKA! Ruined a perfect chance! But there will be others..."  
  
Finally at school, they headed towards the next class, where the group waited for her.  
  
"Daidoudji san! Where have you been?" Rika, Chiharu and Naoko asked. "You got us worried!"  
  
"How's Yumiko? Where's Hiiragizawa-kun? I thought he'd come with you."  
  
"Gomenasai for letting you all worried, I was late for last class, so decided to simply skip it. Yumiko is fine Sakura, no need to worry, Eriol took her home.!  
  
"Really? How romantic!" Rika sighed.  
  
"But then it does confirm the rumors..." Naoko murmured thoughtfully  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you really think she's a witch!"  
  
"Yes and no. She can always be possessed by some evil spirit!"  
  
"HOOEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura was already frightened enough by this conversation, and all the rumors about Yumiko, but when it came to frightful witch spirits incarnating on young girls, she got scared to death! Syaoran, noticing this, came on her aid. (how knightly!)  
  
"Don't you girls have any other topic to invent about?"  
  
"How can you be so sure about it not being true, Li-san?" Naoko was nearly enraged by his interruption. It would be so nice to, at least once, see a real witch using her magical powers. (had she known... ^^)  
  
"Knowing the truth, instead of speculating about it" now he had gotten the attention of every single soul in the class who was overhearing the conversation.  
  
'Waaaah!!! At least now they are not talking about #shudders# spirits! But how does he know anything about it?' Sakura wondered  
  
A black haired boy raised his voice "Really Mr. I Know It All? And would you mind sharing with us this little piece of information you've got?" with that he received many approving nods from the students.  
  
Syaoran replied in his ever so cool attitude "That's none of your business."  
  
The other guy was about to answer back when Syaoran turned his back at him and sat down behind Sakura, as the teacher entered the room, silencing them.  
  
#After School#  
  
"hey Chiharu!" Tomoyo yelled, running after the chocolate haired girl.  
  
"Hoy Tomoyo! What's up?"  
  
"Well, the choir practice has just finished, and I wondered if you would do me a favor..."  
  
"If I can, I will" she responded smiling  
  
"Well, could you please come with me in a visit to Yamamoto-san? I feel so guilty for what happened, even if everybody tells me it was not my fault."  
  
"And it wasn't! But of course I'll keep you company, Daidouji-san!"  
  
"Thank you a lot Chiharu, you have no idea how important it is to me."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Kirika: ok, this not much of a come back, but I typed this six months ago. Let's see what I'll do next. Thanks for the attention you all ^^  
  
Suppi: and stay tuned for the next nonsense chapter she'll write!  
  
Kirika: #glaring# would you mind shutting your hole? Thank you! 


	11. chapter ten: Explanations

Kirika: hey folks! Back on track, this one is a little boring, but without reading it, the story will make no sense. I know it's kind of superficial, but I am in a hurry right now.  
  
Suppi: excuses, excuses. You're made of excuses, girl! Get over with it!  
  
Kirika: bother someone else, will you?  
  
Suppi: no. Disclaimer?  
  
Kirika: I don't own the characters, or the original story, BUT this one is mine, and mine ONLY, got it? Yeah, bet you did. Since this is the worst fic EVER, I guess no one will try to steal it from me.  
  
Suppi: 'nough talk. Move!  
  
Chapter 9 Review  
  
"Well, could you please come with me in a visit to Yamamoto-san? I feel so guilty for what happened, even if everybody tells me it was not my fault."  
  
"And it wasn't! But of course I'll keep you company, Daidouji-san!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Explanations  
  
====//=====//=====//=====//back at yumiko's apartment//=====//=====//=====//===  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room, drinking tea and talking, while waiting for the two girls to arrive. Just a second before Kero and Suppi got into each other's throats because of the last pudding, the intercom rang. Yumiko answered it, kind of amused by Tomoyo's act of surprise, as if she didn't know a thing. After all the social part of presentations was done, Nakuru took the serving dishes to the kitchen while Kaho put her books, papers, scrolls and maps over the small table, under nine curious pairs of eyes.  
  
"Well, since we are all here already, we'll fill you in with the most important facts. If you have any questions, please leave them for after the explanation, which I unfortunately believe to be too long for the little time we have left." Chiharu was very intrigued by now, but silently waited for her fourth grade teacher to explain whatever there was to be explained.  
  
"Except for CHIHARU, we all know what has been happening from the day the Clow book was opened, right? Well, before that, some things have happened, things that might have caused, or not, destiny to bless Kinomoto's family with magic." At that point she waved her hand to Chiharu, in a gesture that demanded patience. "These things began around twenty years ago, when Hiiragizawa's, Yamamoto's and Bell's families came together through the marriage of Nuriko Hiiragizawa and Akira Yamamoto, Yumiko's parents, and Hayao Hiiragizawa with Christine Bell, Eriol's parents.  
  
They were all friends since early teen years, so nothing more natural than love to flourish inside their young hearts. They scheduled a triple marriage for a month after they graduated from school, so not only they could share the happiness of getting married, but the joy of having all four families together in the same party. Oh yes, there's something missing here. Who's the third couple? Which fourth family?  
  
Christine's younger sister, Mary, had gotten wild for a young transfer student from Norway, Kurd Kane. Hayao and Christine were against this union, since they saw Kurd's real interest was in Hiiragizawa's sister, and they knew he'd only use Mary. Nonetheless, Akira got friends with him, and everything seemed nice. But things got way out of hand when they went on a trip to the Peloponeso Greek islands, five years after Mary gave birth to a beautiful boy, Nicholas. By that time you, Eriol, were two years old. Well, a storm caught them by surprise, and the yacht sank. Fortunately, thanks to Hiiragizawa's power (both Hayao and Nuriko had it), they were all alive, yet lost in some of the islands. And worst of all, Nuriko and Kurd were separated from the main group by the waves, which took them to a totally different island.  
  
Four days later the first group was found, 80 miles away from the wreckage. By the way, that's how my parents met them; they hosted the young group while they searched for the two lost friends. One week later Nuriko and Kurd were still missing, and any searches seemed to be vain, until she sent a telepathic message to Akira. I was very young, but I still remember the despair in his eyes when he got to Hayao's room yelling to whoever was able to hear that she was alive, but in some kind of danger. It was his first contact with something extra-physical, and it took a very long time to calm him down and track Nuriko back. Somehow my parents managed to calm him, and they even offered to help in the task of sensing her. My, it was a shock for him to see a somewhat common couple talking about magic as if talking about what would they have for dinner. Well, to make a long story a little bit shorter, they found them, but they were both in a awkward situation. Nuriko looked like a ghost, as if she hadn't eaten, or even slept, for the last ten days, even though Kurd seemed to have everything they needed to survive: fire, a small cave, nearby water, some fruits, and as many fish as he was able to get.  
  
Well, everything was fine again, their survival was in every single newspaper in Europe, and life seemed like all roses again. But when they got back to England, Akira and Kurd had some kind of discussion, and... Well, things changed. They were not friends anymore, and they cursed each other for the whole eternity. No one ever knew what happened to make them so angry about each other, but from that day on not a word was heard about the Kane's.  
  
Of course your parents carried on a normal life, Yumiko came to bless our lives around 8 months later, quite premature, as always, I moved to England to study, and in my vacations, spent some time playing around with the kids. Then that night took place, and our life has been what it is now."  
  
"But what's with the sword?" Eriol asked  
  
"Well... as you may remember, you found that sword in an abandoned chapel by the woods, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"And by what you've heard in the last ten years, Kurd, or his son, Nicholas, owns an identical sword. Searching for an answer to "why would he want the other one", I came to a strange story about two elven swords. Let me read it to you:  
  
When the time comes, the kids of same steel will reunite through the blood they bear. May the light and the dark fight. The victory shall change nothing, for when the blades are crossed, the gates will finally be opened. The moon will tell which portal to lock. The moon will tell in whose hands the power must rest."  
  
"What does it exactly means?" Eriol voiced the thoughts of every mind in the room.  
  
"It can mean many things. But for a legend, this one sounds a little obvious. The question is: where is the second sword now?"  
  
"The sword from the chapel..." Yumiko whispered, talking to herself. Then louder "You mean the sword I used to defend my self from Kurd?" "It could be. We don't know anything about the sword's appearance, except for the elfish verses written in the blade."  
  
"But if I remember well, when you ran away, you left the sword on the train, isn't it Yumi?" Nakuru said, sweet but sarcastic.  
  
"I guess so. It could be anywhere now."  
  
"Hey, but what do I have to do with all this?" Chiharu pointed out, startling everyone, since they had forgotten her. ^^"  
  
Eriol told her about Nicholas's identity, what had he done in the last years to whoever approached Yumiko, and the spell he had put in her. "We have two weeks to get the sword back, now we know which sword is it. Or else, you'll get in a trance, which may lead you to death, since you will be under his control. We'd appreciate your collaboration if you could stay near any of us for the most time possible. Because if anything goes wrong, we can only take off the spell if it is working. This kind of spell is quite dangerous, it cannot be sensed, it cannot be foreseen, and it can't be taken off. We have to fight it when it decides to take you. And that's something we have no control over."  
  
Chiharu stood there, silently. She couldn't believe it. Magic, spells, intrigues; this could only be a joke. It isn't possible; this kind of things simply does not exist! Thoughts of denial raced through her mind, 'it can't be true, it can't be true, it can't be true!'. She raised her eyes to look at Kaho, then Eriol, and finally Sakura, in a silent question, pleading them to tell her it was not true. But every eyes she made contact with, the answer was just the same.  
  
"I'm just so sorry for it all, Mihara-san. I wish... I could be in your place. But I can't tell you a lie, and again, I'm sorry to say... it is true." In between tears, Yumiko's voice raised just above a whisper from the seat before Chiharu.  
  
Tomoyo, sitting besides Chiharu, didn't say a word, just hugged her friend. Eriol looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes from the thought of exposing such a dear friend to such a great danger. Syaoran held her close, whispering soothing words to her. Kero and Spinel were rummaging through the books, as if ignoring the whole scene. Mizuki kneeled before the two girls, and taking Chiharu from Tomoyo's arms, asked her:  
  
"I'm sorry too, but we need to know now. Can we protect you?"  
  
"Do I have any other choice?"  
  
"Not if you want to live" Eriol answered before anyone could.  
  
"And how can I know it's not some kind of joke? That you are not just playing around with me?"  
  
"Just take a look at those too, and you'll see it's no joke." Mizuki pointed Kero and Spinel. She hadn't noticed them at all until then, and she was amused, as they discussed with each other.  
  
"THEY CAN TALK!"  
  
All of them sweatdropped, as the two magical guardians approached her.  
  
"Of course we can talk!" -kero  
  
"We are the almighty guardians of the two strongest mages in the whole world, what did you expect?"  
  
Chiharu then reached out for one of them "Where are the batteries????"  
  
"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!!" Kero yelled, as being helplessly examined.  
  
"There are no batteries. They are living beings, magical beings." Sakura took her guardian gently from her hands. "Kero, would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all." Then, a beam of light engulfed him, as his wings grew, as he transformed into his true self.  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!! TIGER!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't bite you." Kerberus sent out, his bass-toned voice filling the room, as well as his strong presence.  
  
"Well then, Chiharu? We are not lying; magic does exist. Will you let us protect you?" Kaho was still by her side  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Don't be so sad, it's going to end up fine!" Tomoyo said, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"And it will all be over before we can really think about it" Nakuru took the cue, caressing Yumiko's hair.  
  
The room atmosphere seemed to get lighter, confidence getting back at all the young hearts in there. Even though each one of them worried about something, they were all taken by the wave of good humor that engulfed them. Smiling, Yumiko said:  
  
"From where we start?"  
  
"I'm going back to Europe tomorrow, to find the sword. I've got the itineraries, and the trains that passed by your grandmother's farm that week. A friend of mine who works at a train company there got it for me. But we still can't be sure about the wagons and all. That's why I'll be taking Touya with me, if you don't mind, Sakura" Kaho finished, looking at the cardmistress  
  
"Not at all, just hope you find it soon" she smiled brightly, thinking of how Touya would enjoy it.  
  
"As for you, take care of Chiharu, and try not to get into trouble. If you can, please take a look at these books and try to find something relevant about the legend. I've read them so many times I might have gone over something important without noticing it." This time, she stood up "I'll leave for now. Hope to see you in less than two weeks"  
  
"JA MATTA!" they chorused. Yumiko took her to the door, and after she locked it, sighed.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Kero, who had returned to his cute plushy bear self, were standing, as if getting ready to leave. Tomoyo was talking to Nakuru and Eriol, about Chiharu. This one was at the phone.  
  
"You guys are leaving?" she asked to the couple.  
  
"Yes, we have to get some sleep, we have classes, and we'll need the energy for any kind of emergency." Sakura finished the sentence with a light smile.  
  
"See you!" she said, and took them to the door. Coming back once again, she found the group at the guest room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind we staying for the nigh, Yamamoto-san" Tomoyo said, in her ever so polite tone  
  
"Why would I? I guess it is better, if Mihara-san gets used to all this stuff as soon as possible. Eriol is right to keep her here, and you too. She'll need some comfort for this. Oh, how I hate Nicholas for being like this! She just looked at him! And he had it all planned, the little bastard..." she raised her fist in a ball, as if preparing a punch.  
  
"Getting angry will take you nowhere, mistress. There is no hatred or anger that can overwhelm the higher power." Nakuru said, stepping into the room with a few blankets, while Eriol cleaned the room of his own things. It was a big bedroom, painted in shades of yellow, with a big, yet delicate purple flower painted on the ceiling. The light yellow curtains flowed with the breeze that came from the balcony's door. A king-size bed took the middle area at the left wall, with two lamps by each side, and a mattress lied at its right, close to the balcony. Nakuru and the girls set the blankets.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be at the music room, so don't be ashamed of calling me" Nakuru said, leaving the three girls. Chiharu went to the bathroom to get changed, since Nakuru had lent them some of her clothes, which were a little big for them, but closer in size then Yumiko's. Violet met gold, in a silent talk. "Take care of her" pleaded gold. A supporting grin crossed violet; in a manner that said "that's why I'm here".  
  
Yumiko sighed, and went to her own room. Eriol would be sleeping in the sofa, and Nakuru, well; she didn't need any sleep.  
  
The door closed behind Yumiko, Tomoyo and Chiharu settled themselves at the bed and the mattress, respectively, lost on their own trail of thoughts. Chiharu gazed longingly at the moon through the balcony's glass doors, as if trying to understand its shine.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, focused the lilac flower on the ceiling, guessing its contours, the shades of pastel and dark purple. The room was dark, but the light from the street, even if it was a rather quiet neighborhood, was enough to leave it dim. She stretched herself on the sheets, and soon enough a smell came to her nostrils. That sweet, woody scent that nearly emanated from Eriol simply dominated the room, as if it was embedded in the air, part of it. 'He is so worried... I guess now I understand his concern for Yumi-chan... she must have been pretty young when her parents died. What happened exactly? I have to ask them #yawns# tomorrow'.  
  
"Tomoyo? You asleep already?"  
  
"No, why?" "Oh, I was just wondering... do you believe in magic?"  
  
"Sure! I have seen it too many times to have any doubt about it. If you wish, I can show you some tapes of Sakura-chan and Li-san fighting for the cards"  
  
"Which cards?"  
  
"Oh, long story. But I guess you aren't sleepy at all, are you?"  
  
"No... in fact, I'm scared. Naoko would love this all, and I was the one to get involved! It is just unfair..."  
  
"Don't worry, everything in life has a reason. But I'll tell you about the cards, and all I know about it, ok?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Tomoyo then trailed on, about the Clow book, its creation, Fujitaka finding it, Sakura opening it, the Li clan, capturing them all, until no more questions came from the auburn haired girl. Tomoyo then checked if she was really sleeping, and without a sound, slipped to the balcony that surrounded the entire floor.  
  
..  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
===========//==============//====================//=============  
  
Ok, that's all for now. I've got a lot of ideas, but for now I have to go to the gym. I'm faaaaat!!!!!!! T.T  
  
See you soon, X ****  
  
p.s: maybe someone might have noticed, but I changed the last paragraphs, for the sake of my next chapter. Maybe I'll put some mush there, then maybe don't... but at least now I have a hook ^^ 


End file.
